


Bottom's Up (Twice)

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Any is fucking Ignis and cums inside him despite him telling Any he doesn't like it. ++ Any goes for round 2 and fills him up again.'





	Bottom's Up (Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11527226#cmt11527226).

“Oh, _go_ —!”

Ignis cry is muffled by a gloved hand resting firmly over his mouth and his body convulses, twitches, as Ardyn sinks to the hilt inside of him. He feels so _full_ , the tip of Ardyn’s girth reaching deep inside him, and he bites down hard on the glove between Ardyn’s thumb and forefinger. He feels Ardyn’s thighs, pressed firmly against his own, knees trapping Ignis’ own twixt them, and he acutely feels the warmth of the heavy sacs resting against his perineum.

His insides throb. It burns, this stretch, but in a _good_ way. Ardyn doesn’t move for a moment, blessedly allowing Ignis to adjust, but it doesn’t last long. He starts grinding into Ignis’ body, and the advisor jerks and moans into Ardyn’s hand, mouth gaping against the leather. He can’t move. As it is, his arms are shaking so badly he thinks they’re going to fail him. His thighs are trembling just as much.

Ardyn’s cock strokes along his prostate tantalizingly, and for a wild moment Ignis wonders if he’s used a condom. The thought makes him realize that, _no_ , he hasn’t, and there’s a wash of discomfort in his belly. At the very least, it’ll make the clean up better, because he trusts Ardyn isn’t carrying anything infectious. He certainly hopes not, but the lingering doubts are expertly swept away when Ardyn starts thrusting deep into him, starting a rhythm that has Ignis writhing under him in no time.

“That’s it, darling,” Ardyn murmurs, and Ignis can distantly hear the smile in his voice, the low murmur of his tone. “You feel so lovely inside. It’s a wonder you aren’t a virgin, given how tight you are…”

Some part of Ignis’ mind wants to snap at him, that the rim doesn’t come loose so easily, but Ardyn starts striking his prostate harder and harder, his cock filling him up so _wonderfully_ , that Ignis cries out against his hand, fingers tightening around the sheets below them. His toes curl as Ardyn moves that way again, thrusts deep, _hard_ , and Ignis’ eyes roll back. If Ardyn’s hand wasn’t covering his mouth, he’s certain he’d be sobbing out his pleasure, little uncontrolled gasps and moans that he would _loathe_ leaving his mouth, but would love the pleasure far too much to stop entirely.

Ardyn keeps going and Ignis is barely able to hang on. Each further thrust has him curling into himself. Ardyn’s murmurs become intelligible after a moment against the nape of his neck. He’s spiralling quickly into an all-consuming pleasure, and Ardyn only thrusts harder, goes deeper. His body blankets Ignis’, and at some point Ardyn removes his hand to shove Ignis forward onto the blankets. His hips are still high, Ardyn still fucking into him, and Ignis moans pathetically into the sheets, choosing instead to use the bed as his gag.

All-too-soon, his pleasure starts to peak and Ignis presses his cheek to the blankets instead, clawing at them. Ardyn rocks harder into him, and he gapes wordlessly, trying to warn Ardyn that he’s about to come, that he can’t hold back any longer—

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ardyn tsks above him, and suddenly there’s a gloved hand wrapping around his erection, drawing a stilted cry of protest from Ignis’ lips. The pressure clamps around the base of his cock, and he sobs in denied climax, writhing under Ardyn as he pounds impossibly harder into him.

Tears pool in his eyes. Ignis stares at nothing, mouth permanently open, as he moans and gasps. Ardyn is relentless, but he can tell the man’s rhythm is stuttering. He’s about to come.

“N-no—not inside, A-ardyn—!” he gasps out, trying to string together words to tell him to pull out, to just come on his back instead, but he feels a rush of warmth in his channel that has pleasure lancing through him, but also immense discomfort.

And Ardyn keeps going.

He keeps fucking into him, rolling his hips, preventing any of his come from dripping out. It’s a _lot_ as well, Ignis can _feel_ it inside him, and he stifles a cry as Ardyn presses in deep and starts that grinding movement again, making Ignis jerk and convulse, eyes rolling back as his mind blanks from the series of jabs to his prostate.

“What was that?” Ardyn asks above him, voice distant-sounding and amused.

“Nn—a-ah— _gods_ —!” he moans out, unable to help it, unable to answer properly. His body writhes and squirms out of his control. Ardyn makes it worse when he relents the pressure on Ignis’ cock, chuckling deeply as he starts to jerk Ignis off in short, efficient strokes.

“ _Ah_ —!” Ignis cries out, burying his face into the covers as he comes messily over the blankets and Ardyn’s hand. His body twitches and bucks uncontrollably as Ardyn keeps stroking him through it. His mind blanks from the high.

But it doesn’t stop. Ardyn stops grinding, starting rocking deeply into him again, and Ignis chokes out a gasp, reaching out and trying to drag himself away from the oversensitivity, barely able to think to speak. He gives a gasp, a sob, and his eyes roll back as Ardyn thrusts faster than even, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and he can almost _hear_ the squelching of his come in his body.

It’s disgusting. Ignis wants to crawl away, but he’s far too rattled by his orgasm. Not only that, but Ardyn seems strong and ready to go even after his own.

At the very least, he can enjoy it. If Ardyn is confident enough to come in him, then maybe he isn’t carrying anything. Besides, he’s a generous lover, allowing Ignis to come, _making_ Ignis come, and he’s certainly ranking high in terms of how hard he fucks.

So Ignis lays there and takes it, groaning and giving halted cries when his prostate his struck. He’s still writhing, unable to help it, but Ardyn’s reaching that stage of shallowly thrusting.

Ardyn comes in him again, and Ignis’ eyes widen at the amount.

“ _Oh_ …” he moans out, long and low, shakily clenching around Ardyn’s girth. Ardyn chuckles, and rolls his hips in him, and Ignis tries arching away at that. He’ll draw a proper line at a third round. The oversensitivity is starting to border on _painful_ and he’ll force himself to muster enough strength against that.

However, he needn’t worry. Ardyn pulls out and Ignis collapses limply to the side with a weak moan, eyes falling shut at how exhausted he feels. His body aches. His arse feels pleasantly _used_. He’s leaking Ardyn’s come, but he doesn’t bother trying to clean it just yet. He needs to recover some amount of minutes, first.

Ardyn, it seems, still has energy. Ignis hears him stand and pull on his pants. He hears a zip, Ardyn pulling on more clothes. He manages to open his eyes and look at him blearily.

“That was wonderful,” Ardyn says, smiling charmingly, and Ignis manages a weak smile back. “Truly, _thank you_ for that. I don’t have a lot of lovers willing to follow me into the second round.”

 _You didn’t give me a choice_ , Ignis wants to say, but he just waves a hand in dismissal.

“Think nothing of it,” he says hoarsely.

“Then I’ll take my leave.” Ardyn bows. “I hope I see you again soon, Ignis.” A strangely predatorial smile before Ardyn turns in a flurry of coats and quickly exits, closing the door behind him and leaving him alone in the quiet hotel room.

Ignis lays his head back down, tired enough to sleep, but he feels the slow ooze of come leaking from his arse. It’s rather discomforting. Perhaps he should have spoken up to tell him off after all. He wants to sleep, but now he’ll have to spend time cleaning himself up.

He sits up, a finger reaching back and swiping off some of the come, and onto the sheets. He stands up and stretches, wincing when he feels more come dripping from him. A shower, then sleep. In the morning, he’ll confer with Noct and the others on where to go next. No doubt they’ve had a nice evening of their own…

He starts towards the bathroom and glances back towards the sheets out of curiosity to see how much he came himself.

Then freezes.

Where he’d been lying, drips of black ichor are scattered across the sheets. Following him from behind on the floor.

There's so much.  _So much_.

Ardyn’s come was…

Slowly, he sinks to the ground and pukes.

**Author's Note:**

> Use protection, kids! :D


End file.
